The prior art points out a few distantly related patents as follows:
"Method for Prevention of Phosphonate Decomposition by Chlorine," U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,194 and 4,711,724; also "Use of Sulfamic Acid to Inhibit Phosphonate Decomposition by Chlorine-Bromine Mixtures," U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,852.
The sulfamate form noted in the '852 patent halts decomposition of phosphonates, whereas the bromide does not, and the application is to the decomposition of the phosphonates which is not in the present invention. However, the art shown above in the patents noted does not teach the idea of adding bromosulfamate, which does not oxidize nitrite and has excellent biocidal properties.